


Lick my Lolli, Suck it Down

by bbylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Harry thinks Louis is underage, Height difference, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slutty Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbylou/pseuds/bbylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry has seen him every day for the past two weeks while driving home from work. The boy is just a small little thing, who sits prettily on a park bench like it’s his throne and kicks his little feet that are too short to touch the ground."</p>
<p>-<br/>Or the one where Harry thinks Louis is a kid and never acts on his desire, but then finds out Louis is just a small adult and then they fuck on a couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick my Lolli, Suck it Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the edited and reposted version of my fic under the same name. Hope y'all like it, let me know what you think!
> 
> I take prompts over on my [Tumblr myboolouis](http://myboolouis.tumblr.com/)

Harry has always been a simple man. He lives in a simple house, works at a simple accounting job, hangs out with his simple friends at a simple bar on Saturday nights, and lives his life as any simple man at the simple age of 23 does. He’s never been one for stepping out of the box, always preferred to keep his head down in life, and get through one day at a time.

Everything couldn’t always be simple, though. Harry’s downfall came in the form of a tiny boy who licks lollipops.

Harry has seen him every day for the past two weeks while driving home from work. The boy is just a small little thing, who sits prettily on a park bench like it’s his throne and kicks his little feet that are too short to touch the ground. Harry rationalizes that the boy can’t possibly be older than 15. Harry hates rationalizing when the endgame makes him out to be a bad guy.

It’s not that he doesn’t think about the underage factor when he tugs on his cock late at night, because he absolutely does remember, and he absolutely does hate himself afterwards for thinking this way about a child. He berates himself in his small, simple bathroom mirror for imagining such filthy and vile things. 

Yet every day for the past two weeks he’s jerked to the same images when he gets home. He can’t take all the blame though. Well he can, he’d just prefer if he had someone to share the blame. See, he’s sure that this little boy knows Harry stares at him every day with lust in his eyes, stopped at the stop sign for just a few seconds too long. Harry is sure he knows, because every damn day for the last two weeks, the boy has stared directly at Harry’s car that’s stopped at the stop sign for just a few seconds too long, and has hollowed his cheeks around some bright red lollipop. He kicks his tiny feet that don’t quite reach the ground, holds onto the bench seat with one tiny hand, and uses the other tiny hand to bring his bright red lolli to his candy red stained lips. So Harry can’t take all the blame for jerking to vile and filthy images of that boy sucking a lolli.

He is, however, entirely at fault for imagining his cock in place of the lolli.

Still, though, no matter how many times Harry came to that thought, he felt he wasn’t entirely as disgusting as his psyche told him he was, since he knew he would never ever act on these desires. He was a sane enough man that he wouldn’t dare do something so horrible Never. Ever. Until his car was in a shop, that is. 

His work wasn’t too far from his house, a mere mile and a half at most. He decided to walk, since he wasn’t one to miss a day at work not even if his car was acting up. He especially wasn’t one to miss a day seeing the cute boy on the park bench, not even if his car was acting up. The walk to work was annoying and uneventful and he felt lost without his morning talk show. The walk home is annoying because he’s tired and he somehow forgot how uncomfortable suits are. The only thing keeping him from calling a cab and just paying to be driven the last mile stretch of road to his house, was the park that was coming up in just one more block.

At the edge of the grass leading into the park he can spot the little cock tease sitting at the bench, swinging his legs as usual. Harry almost has the conscience to cut through the park, and through the boy’s line of vision, to get home without acting on his dark desires. Instead he loosens his tie and takes his suit jacket off. He takes a handful of steps in, making it halfway towards the playground and bench, and then he freezes and takes a seat in the soft grass instead. He knows this wasn’t the best escape route to pursue, since now his expensive work pants had green grass stains. It was too late to do anything about it now, though, so he remains sitting, closing his eyes and berating himself in his mind again.

He’s not entirely sure of how long he’d been sitting there, lost track after the seventeenth ‘You fucking idiot!’, but it couldn’t have been longer than five minutes when the worse and best thing happened. A smacking sound disrupting the silence.

Harry’s eyes pop open so fast, that he fears he’s gone blind for a two seconds while they adjusted to the bright sunlight. Or maybe they were adjusting to the beautiful boy’s sunshine smile ten feet from his face. Harry’s breath caught in his throat finally seeing the boy with cute feather hair and tiny everything and bright blue eyes and pretty pink lips close enough to touch. He’s holding his lollipop in his hand hanging limp at his side, his other hand playing with his hair. 

"Hi." The golden haired boy says after several long seconds of quiet. His voice is raspy and feather light, and Harry wants to hear how his name sounds in that beautiful voice. Harry knows he’s in too deep when he feels his cock stir awake in response to that one simple word, and he really wants to grab the boy’s hand and force it to rub against his crotch, but instead he gives a small wave and a tight smile.

"I’m Louis." The boy- Louis- says. And this Louis already had such a cute body and voice, so Harry’s not too surprised his damn name was just the cutest little name, too. All Harry could think was cute, all he could smell was cute, everything about this boy was straining his poor 23 year old heart with cute. Harry wants to shoot himself when Louis puts the lolli back in his mouth in a subtle way of telling Harry it’s his turn to speak.

"You’re very cute." Harry blurts out against his will. He had meant to say, ‘Hello Louis, my name is Harry. It is lovely to meet you.’ But unfortunately his brain was still in system overload, and was clearly working on autopilot now. He quickly mumbles, “I’m Harry.”

Louis giggles, and pulls the lolli from his mouth with a pop that is more sensual than necessary. He gives a tiny kitten lick to the red candy, and gracefully drops into a criss cross sitting position directly across from Harry.

He sucks his lolli back into his mouth once more, rolls it around for a moment, and pulls it back out. Harry is wary of the thoughtful look on the cute little face. “So,” Louis starts, pausing to give a small lick to his candy, “where’s your nice car?"

Harry is bewildered for a second, wondering why this sweet, innocent, beautiful, pretty, cute little boy would ask a question about his car. He also briefly wonders if that many adjectives was necessary, but then he mentally slaps himself because of course that many adjectives were necessary to describe Louis. In the midst of adding new adjectives to Louis, he realizes that he has in fact driven past Louis every day for the last two weeks, and he remembers that he already knew Louis knew he was watching.

"It’s in the shop." Harry says after what he knows was a too long pause. He’s 23 for Heaven’s sake and here he was reduced to a nervous prepubescent boy talking to his crush.

Louis hums nodding and sticks his lollipop back into his mouth. His head rolls back and his eyelashes cast shadows across his obscene cheekbones, his cheeks hollowed around the candy. Harry has to take five seconds to remember what air is and how to get it into his lungs. 

"You know, Harry," Louis starts, leaning his head forward again, and pulling the sucker out. His eyes were mischievous and there was a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “I notice how you stare at me when you drive by…"

Harry swallows around the lump forming in his throat. “Oh yeah?” His voice sounded frog like. “And how am I staring at you, exactly?" He tries to gain a bit of control, faking what he thinks is a brave voice, but at some point during his short sentence he realized what Louis’ outfit of the day was, and that bravery faded into the voice of a 13 year old boy.

Fitted over Louis’ thin torso was a white crop top with pretty pink flowers. The collar of the shirt dipped low enough for Harry to see the jut of Louis’ collarbones and that was a bit overwhelming. Hugging Louis’ gold coloured thighs were a pair of denim shorts, short enough to be a pair of knickers. From what Harry could see, Louis’ legs were shaved bare, which was completely unfair to Harry’s lungs. He tried to pretend he wasn’t hard, and stared at Louis waiting for the boy’s answer.

"Oh Harry, you know how you stare at me, don’t play dumb. I know you want to fuck me." Louis says casually, holding Harry’s eyes with his own baby blues while his pink tongue swivels around the candy. Harry’s mouth fell open to let out horrific choking noises.

"Jesus." He cursed, running a hand over his face. “How old are you even? 15?" He asks incredulously.

"I’m 18 actually." Louis deadpans. Harry didn’t think his eyes could grow any wider, nor his mouth any wider then they did at that second. The boy, while still very young, was no where near as young as Harry originally thought him to be. He was still feeling guilty about his perverted thoughts, but at least Louis wasn’t fifteen. Take that judgmental psyche.

"So you do want to?" Louis asks before Harry’s mind is fully caught up enough to form a response.

Harry manages to croak out, “I want to do what?"

"You want to fuck me." Louis still has that air of casualty around him, his tongue still lazily caressing the sucker. Harry focuses on answering Louis’ question rather on what Louis’ tongue might feel like making that same movement on his sensitive nipples.

"Uh well- I think that maybe you’re a little bit too young?" Harry’s words stumble on their way out and he ends them with a higher inflection which changes his statement to a question he did not mean to ask.

Louis giggles sweeter then the candy he is sucking on, and answers with a cheeky, “Baby I’ve been fucked enough times that whatever act you’re pulling to ‘preserve my innocence’ is moot.” He tops it off with a smooth wink. Whenever Harry tries to wink he looks like he’s trying to hold back a sneeze, yet this eighteen year old boy manages to pull it off perfectly, and also turn Harry on even more.

He almost wants to be cheeky back and ask what Louis’ starting rate was, but he figured that might be too rude. He may be getting to finally fuck this hot little thing and he’d be damned if he ruined his chances by making a dumb joke about Louis being a prostitute. So instead he rubs the back of his neck and says, “I don’t know, kid, you may not be a minor but you’re still so young it’d feel illegal.”

Louis doesn’t answer, just sits up onto his knees and leans forward, with his hand outstretched. Harry watches the tiny hand move to the bulge in between his thighs, and groans when Louis’s fingers skim over the heated flesh concealed by his slacks and boxers. He has to bite his tongue to keep an animalistic noise inside when Louis’s hand squeezes gently. Harry’s breath is already coming in pants, and all Louis has done was barely touch his cock.

"Why do you wear girl’s clothes?" Harry asks through gritted teeth, Louis’ hands still sitting lightly over Harry’s thick cock. He’s not sure why he asked that, but since it’s already out there with no way of taking it back he figures he wants to know the answer.

"I like girl’s clothes better. They’re sexier, tighter, and they make my ass look so absolutely fuckable. Plus men like you are so into the whole ‘little boys in little girl’s clothes’ act, so don’t pretend you don’t like them, Harry, I know you do…” His small hand moves from Harry’s cock to lightly trace patterns into Harry’s thigh muscles, his cyan blue eyes smoldering. Harry should have figured this kid would know what he’s doing, and Harry needs him now.

"Fuck yes I do…" Harry gasps, surging up to his feet. Louis looks startled for one brief second, before shifting back to mischievous and smirking up at Harry from down on his knees. 

Harry holds a hand out for Louis, and the small boy takes it, using it to gracefully pull himself into a standing position. Harry isn’t surprised that Louis is rather short. Shorter than an average eighteen year old boy should be. He also isn’t surprised to find that Louis was right about the shorts making his arse look fantastically firm and plump. Harry reaches behind Louis and squeezes it once. Louis hums around the sucker he had returned to his mouth, and Harry leads Louis by the hand towards his house, forgetting his jacket in the middle of the grassy field.

On their walk to Harry’s house, Louis stops them in front of a small yellow home that has a row of nine flat rocks forming a pathway to the front porch. Louis tells Harry to wait before the boy is darting away and into the house. For a second, Harry is scared Louis is going to leave Harry standing out in front of the house, looking like an idiot for believing he was going to score with a fit 18 year old. However, Louis leaves the front door wide open, and Harry figures he wouldn’t have done that if this wasn’t just a quick stop.

Harry isn’t waiting long before Louis is skipping back out through the front door, closing it behind him, and skipping down the path back to Harry. Harry’s mouth falls open in surprise and lust before he can tell it not to.

Louis had gone inside to change clothes, so his curvy body was now hugged by a cute pink sundress with a white ribbon wrapped around his midsection. In his fluffy brown hair was a white headband holding his fringe out of his baby blues. And in place of the white floral vans he had been wearing before, he now had on a pair of white strappy sandals on his little feet.

Louis did a small twirl when he reached Harry. “Do you like it?" He asks sweetly, producing a new lollipop out of a pocket on the dress.

It doesn’t look much different from the one before, but now that Harry knows it’s a blow pop, he feels like it’s a lot dirtier. So Harry grips Louis’ small hand, and leads them to his house as quick as walking would allow. They reach his simple house in just under ten minutes, and Harry has Louis inside of it in under ten seconds. Harry closes the door and stands for a second staring at Louis who is standing in the living room observing everything in sight.

Louis sucks the lolli hard with eyes half lidded, before pulling it out with a pop and a smirk. “Nice house," he compliments, and Harry grunts in place of a thanks, walking further into his home, and berating his self for not coming up with anything better than a caveman grunt.

Louis saunters over to the black leather couch sitting against the furthest wall of Harry’s living area. He skirts his fingers softly back and forth over the cool black leather covering the arm of the couch. “Now are you going to fuck me here?" He asks with a sexy but pseudo innocent voice. “Just bend me over the arm and give it to me hard- or-" he pauses and makes his way back over to Harry who is now standing in the middle of the living area. He tucks himself against Harrys chest and nuzzles his nose against Harry’s hard pecs, dropping the hand not holding a sucker down to Harrys crotch to brush his fingertips lightly up and down Harry’s clothed erection.

"Or?" Harry literally breathes the word out. His large hand coming up to pet through Louis’ soft hair. Louis presses several light kisses up the column of Harrys throat, nibbles once and pulls back.

"Or you can take me to your bedroom, throw me down on your bed, and pound into me there instead." Louis looks up at Harry and Harry tries to will his intense urge to cum away at the innocence displayed in Louis’ gorgeous blue eyes. Louis crouches a bit, bringing his mouth to Harry’s crotch, his sucker still clasped in his right hand. He leans forward and wraps his lips around Harry’s clothed engorged member bathing it in the heat of his mouth. Harry’s fingers tighten in Louis’ hair.

"C-Couch. Go bend over the couch." He gasps out between gritted teeth. He whines at the loss of the warm tongue against his clothed erection, but manages to clear his head enough to remove his clothes. He takes his time removing every article of clothing he has on, slowly stripping out of his work suit until he is fully naked. He briefly panics when he finally realizes his expensive jacket is still in the park, but then he sees Louis laying bent over the arm of the couch.

Louis’ dress is pulled up to his underarms, and his juicy arse is on full display in a tight pair of lacy black knickers. Harry squeezes the base of his cock to hold back an early orgasm from the sight alone. Louis’ little fingers are massaging his hole over the panties, pressing the lacey fabric in between his cheeks, and Harry knows he won’t last long.

Harry grabs Louis’ wrist and tosses the tiny hand away from his plump arse, placing his own fingers there instead. With massaged the He could feel the heat emitting from Louis’ taint through the underwear, and he presses his long pointer finger down against it. His hole sucks the tip of his finger the knickers in, and Harry nearly comes undone. He removes his finger, and lowers himself down to his knees behind Louis. He nuzzles his face against Louis’ arse, and breathes in the scent of his skin. He smells a hint of lavender and figures Louis probably lathered the skin of his bum in lotion while he was changing earlier.

He hooks his finger through one leg hole and pulls the panties to the other side, revealing Louis’ hole. Harry gave a breathy moan watching Louis clench in anticipation, and Harry can’t resist running his tongue across the tight hole. The muscle clenches again and Louis whines at the wet feeling of Harrys tongue. Harry takes that as a good sign, and continues licking the pink pucker, pressing his tongue just hard enough to put pressure on the rim, but not actually penetrate. Louis is a quivering, moaning mess and Harry hasn’t even breached his entrance yet.

When Harry finally does press his tongue in Louis screams, gripping a throw pillow in his small hands. Harry grins against his hole, and flicks his tongue upwards and sliding it back out rubbing against the upper wall of Louis’ velvety heat. Louis clamps down around Harry’s tongue as Harry pulls it out. Louis whines at the loss of contact, but before he could protest much, Harry’s mouth is forming a seal over Louis’ hole, and he’s sucking. He presses his tongue inside, and swirls it around just barely inside the tight heat.

Louis is near tears, his mouth working his sucker to keep from screaming again. Harry’s hand on the back of his arse keeps him from rocking his hips back against Harry’s face nuzzled between his arse cheeks.

Harry removes his tongue for good and stands up after placing one final, light kiss on Louis’ hole. He licks his lips and runs his hand over Louis’ arse. He gives it one hard smack, and pulls Louis’ panties down to sit just under the curve where Louis’ arse meets his thick thighs. Harry’s nails scrape against the taut skin of Louis’ cheeks, and he uses one hand to scratch lightly through the back of Louis’ hair against his scalp. Louis relaxes into the touch, and Harry’s fingers tighten in the soft hair. He pulls Louis up by his hair, and Louis’ back is pressed to Harry’s front.

Harry reaches his free hand to the stick the lolli is connected to. He pulls it out of Louis’ mouth, and sucks it into his own. 

“Now that that’s out of the way, why don’t you be a good little girl, and get on your knees to suck me off." Louis groans and sinks down to his knees, turning his body to face Harry’s crotch. Harry has to slouch a bit so Louis could properly fit the long, thick cock into his mouth.

Louis could only fit half of Harry’s girth into his hot little mouth, his lips stretched wide against the thick, fat cock wedged deep in his mouth. Harry could hear how he struggled to take in air through his nose, so he gently pulled out, his mouth falling open and eyes slipping closed when Louis’ teeth grazed the tip of his dick. He caressed the back of Louis’ head in his large hand, and eased his cock back into the wet heat. Louis’ tongue flicked the vein running down the underside, making Harry hiss, and tighten his fingers. Harry pressed his hips forward, keeping Louis’ head still, pumping his cock further into the heat of Louis’ mouth.

Louis’ throat was working wildly against the head of Harry’s cock, trying to force the intruding member out, but Harry persisted, pressing in an extra inch, and pulling out to let Louis breath, then repeating the process until he was fully inside, Louis’ nose nestled in Harry’s curly brown pubes. Harry’s heavy ball sack bounced lightly against Louis’ smooth chin, creating an erotic tap tap tap sound. Louis stared up into Harry’s emerald green eyes, his own eyes blurred and glazed over in lust and want. There were tear tracks running over Louis’ cheek bones, and wetness smeared under his bottom eye lid.

Harry let his cock sit in place in Louis’ throat until he heard quiet whimpers emitting from Louis. He pulled his cock out of Louis’ throat, but kept the bulbous tip on the small boy’s tongue. Louis gulped down as much air as he could through his nose before Harry was pressing back in at a quicker pace. He paused briefly when Louis’ nose was nestled back in his pubes, but not as long as the first pause. He was pulling back out seconds later, holding Louis’ head still while he fucked the young lad’s face.

He fucked his cock into the heat faster with each thrust of his hips, making Louis swallow it down before pulling it back out in an equally fast pace. Louis was an absolute wreck, his hairband falling over his eyes, and his hair matted to his forehead. Louis golden tan skin was blotchy and red, and his lips were cherry colored and swollen. Harry could come at the sight of the boy alone, but he held off, fucking in and out of Louis’ mouth, and holding on to Louis’ hair for dear life.

"Fuck- I’m gonna- Oh Jesus fucking fuck- ugh I’m gonna’ cum, baby." Harry curses out around the lolli, giving one final thrust into Louis’ throat, and one final sharp tug to the soft hair, before pulling out. 

He gripped the base of his dick to hold the orgasm back, biting hard on his lip in concentration.

It took him a minute to collect himself, but he managed to calm down enough. Louis’ breath was coming in sharp pants, and his eyes were still glazed over. Harry removes the cherry flavored lolli from his mouth and slips it back between Louis’ swollen lips. He stared down at Louis’ fucked out face, and sees there is a wet patch on the front of his pink dress.

"Oh baby you’re so wet." Harry says, slipping his hands under Louis’ arms, and lifting him up off the ground. Louis’ legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, and his arms wound around Harry’s neck. “Did I make you wet, baby girl?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Louis whispers against Harry’s shoulder. Harry smirks and brings Louis over to the couch.

"Do you want me to fuck you on the couch, then baby? Fuck you until you’re pussy's all dry again?" Harry asks sweetly, depositing Louis onto the couch. Louis brings his fingers to his now exposed hole, pressing two in instantly. His body shudders, and Harry is thrown off guard, not having been expecting Louis to start fingering himself. His eyes zero in on the way Louis tiny fingers press in and out of the tight passage, and Louis legs are spread wide, the black knickers still around his thighs.

Harry’s throat goes dry, and he can’t pull his eyes away from Louis’ fingers. He growls when a loud cry tears from Louis’ throat, he knows Louis hit his prostate, and fuck was it sexy to see the small boy, still in a pink sundress, writhing on his own fingers. He took a seat on the couch next to Louis and reached in between the boy’s thighs to add his own larger finger to Louis’ hole. Louis cried out at the wider stretch. Harry pumped his finger in and out alongside Louis’ two, pressing in to the knuckle, and skimming his prostate with every drag out.

Louis is actually sobbing by the time Harry had three fingers working his tight hole, scissoring them to stretch the muscle open enough to take his thick cock. Louis’ mouth is hanging wide opened and uncontrollable sounds pass through, crosses between sobs and whimpers, and screams and moans. Louis’ fingers had stilled inside his arse, nudged where Harry knows the boy’s prostate is, while Harry works his three fingers in and out, his blunt nails lightly scraping the rim each passing over it.

"Please, sir, please j-just fuck me al-already." Louis cries miserably his head thrashing from side to aide while the muscles in his arse contract around Harry’s fingers, trying to push them out. Harry presses against Louis’s prostate on more time before pulling out, making the boy scream and his small body jolt in pleasure. He pulls Louis’ fingers out along with his own, and brings five up to Louis’ mouth.

"Suck them clean, and then I’ll fuck you." Harry whispers softly into Louis’ ear. Louis’ lolli was sticking to the fabric of his dress, having fallen out when Harry had pressed a second finger into Louis’ entrance. Louis’ tongue moved around Harry’s fingers and his own, licking up his own musk from his own arse and it’s so filthy but Harry is so turned on by it.

Louis sucks on Harry’s fingers for a minute at max before Harry is pulling them out of the hot mouth. He rubs what saliva is on his fingers onto his cock. Even though Louis already had lubed and fingered himself before he went up to Harry at the park, Harry still knew it was going to be a bit painful for him to go in without his dick lubed as well. He lays Louis out on the couch cushions, and Louis’ legs part instantly, one small leg hooking over the back of the couch, and the other flat on the carpet. Harry stares for a moment at Louis’ puffy hole, twitching and wanting, begging for something to fill it. Harry brings his finger down to trace the puffy skin.

He holds his cock and guides it to Louis’ clenched hole. With his other hand, he gently pets Louis’ thigh, asking him silently to relax. When Louis’ muscles finally seem to lose their tension, Harry begins pressing his cock inside.

The initial breach is tight, Louis’ hole hugging around the thick bulbous head of Harry’s fat cock. Harry has to bite his lip to keep from pressing in too quickly. He breaths in deep through his nose, his fingers biting into Louis’ hips hard enough to leave bruises. Louis is already releasing desperate noises into the air. 

‘Huh’ and ‘unh’s resonate through the room along with Harry’s own sharp breathing. When Harry feels Louis’ hole clench and unclench around his heavy cock, he begins pressing in again. He manages to wedge half of his cock inside before Louis is scrabbling his fingers through the sparse hair on Harry’s chest. His hole clamps down around Harry’s cock, and stuttering gasps wrack his body. Harry can feel the muscles inside of the boy fluttering along his member.

Louis panted and stared into Harry’s eyes. His pupils were blown, and only a ring of blue remained beside the black. His mouth moved like he wanted to say something but no words came out. Harry had absolutely wrecked the boy, and his cock wasn’t even in all the way.

When the inner velvet walls of Louis’ arse loosened finally, Harry wasted no time in plunging the rest of his thick, meaty cock all the way in, until his pelvis was pressed against Louis’ plump cheeks. Louis wailed desperately, his head tossing back into the leather cushions, and Harry groaned brokenly, finally feeling Louis’ tight heat hugging his cock.

Neither moved for a full three minutes, giving Louis the time to adjust to Harry’s size. Harry had to focus his attention on anything other than the feeling of Louis’ heat. This wasn’t easy however, what with the way Louis’ hole clenched and unclenched repeatedly around Harry’s dick. Harry breathed in several deep breaths, calming down a tiny bit before Louis finally wriggled his hips and have Harry permission to move.

Harry started slow; short, shallow thrusts into Louis’ depth, harsh pants coupling with Louis’ ‘uh uh uh’s. He brushed Louis’ hair out of his eyes, and fixed the head band on his head. Louis sobbed when Harry pulled out and angled his hips just right to thrust his cock right against Louis’ prostate.

"God baby, you’re so tight." Harry moaned, holding onto Louis’ hips tighter, lifting the small boy’s hips up. He started to pick up speed, fucking into Louis at a brutal pace, keeping his hips lifted to create an easier glide into the tight channel. The sound of his balls and hips slapping against Louis’ arse was erotic and so sexy he felt lime he could bust his nut at any second with no warning. 

He realized briefly that he didn’t wear a condom, but that thought was lifted from his mind when Louis’ upper body surged up, his hands gripping Harry’s shoulder and he lifts his body and brings his legs around his waist. Louis and Harry both scream out loud, and Harry’s hands tighten impossible tighter around Louis’ hips.

Louis nuzzles his nose into Harry’s neck and breathes in his sweaty scent. Harry lifts Louis up by his hips, bringing him up until the head of his cock is brushing just behind the rim of Louis’ hole. He released his hold on Louis’ hips and allowed the small boy to drop back onto his cock. Louis wailed onto Harry’s neck then but the skin there to keep from making another noise.

"Ugh Lou you’re slutty pussy shouldn’t be as tight as it is." He growls. “You say you let all these men fuck you, yet you’re cute little cunt is still so tight around me."

Louis moans against Harry’s neck and Harry can feel the vibrations coursing through his body. The only noise he’s able to make after that is sharp grunts and gasps as Louis uses Harry’s shoulders to help him bounce up and down on Harry’s cock.

"Ngh gonna come, Harry." Louis says against Harry’s neck, slamming himself down on the thick member. Louis’ sweet voice in his ear is what pushes Harry over the edge. Louis clamps down around Harry and whispers, “P-Please come i-in me! F-Fill me with your cum!" And Harry loses it.

"Oh Fuck!" He cries out when his orgasm tears through his entire body. He can feel his own cum around his cock as it spurts out into Louis’ hole, filling him up just like he asked for.

He blindly reached for Louis’ own little erection, jerking the heated flesh in his fist. He pulls the foreskin back at the tip of Louis’ little cock, and teases the slit there with the pad of his thumb. Louis whines and quickly comes undone around Harry, his hole spasming around Harry’s softening dick.

They spend a few minutes leaning against each other. Harry’s cock still sitting inside Louis’ hole, and Louis trying to catch his breath against Harry’s neck. Harry finally finds the strength in him to lift Louis off of his lap, and lay him down on the simple couch. Harry grabs the lolli that was still stuck against Louis’s pink dress, and presses it to Louis’ lips. Louis opens and accepts the candy with no complaints. His cheeks hollow weakly around the candy, sucking the sugary sweetness. Harry smiles fondly at the small boy, and lays down beside him.

"Time for sleep, love." Harry whispers in the small boy’s small ear. Louis shudders, his eyelids already drooping. Harry’s arms circle around Louis’ curvy waist, and draws him back against his chest.

"I can’t sleep too long. My mom wants me home to help with my sisters by 8 o’clock." Louis slurs, already half asleep.

"I’ll make sure you’re home by then, baby. You’ll come back right? So we can do this again?" Harry was already so smitten by this boy. This boy who was 5 years younger than him was going to steal his heart and he was too tired to work out how he feels about it or what he’s going to do about it. For now, he just hopes to spend more time with the boy.

Louis is silent for a while, and Harry thinks maybe he fell asleep already, and starts to close his eyes to get to sleep, himself. But just as he is drifting off to a world of just Louis all the time, he hears the tiny voice reply, “yes sir."

Harry pulls Louis’ body closer and the two drift off together.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I take prompts at my [Tumblr myboolouis](http://myboolouis.tumblr.com/) (: thanks for reading!


End file.
